Bitter Jealousy
by Golden Moonlight
Summary: When Kai returns to the demolitionboys bryan is shoved to one side. Bryan feels as if his teemmates have deserted him for the person who had betrayed them before. He wanted revenge on Kai, although now he doesn't know. (S1) KB maybe
1. Prologue

(Golden Moonlight: I haven't written anything new in ages. I haven't updated either... Hm... Oh well this story I'm writing properly for (I don't think people liked my other stories) which is good. My new story is sorta like my other story which has gone by by. But this version is completely new and definetly improved. So happy readings!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade charachters except my Oc. Goodbye!

Warnings: Hm... Violence.

Prologue..

Icy blue orbs shot open as memories from a distant past entered into his subconcious. Sweat clinging to his body he sat up, the small icy room was filled with gentle breathing sounds from two of the beds beside his own. The night was cold, as always. He suddenly got the feeling that someone or something was missing. His sparkling blue orbs fell down onto the empty bed and his heart gripped.

"Bryan..." a whisper escaped his lips.

Worrying thoughts and images filled through his distressed mind and his paranoia started to slowly eat away at him. He turned over restlessly in his mouldy put up bed. He turned once again onto his back before moaning in resignition. He discarded the wafer thin sheet from on top of himself as he got up, wincing slightly as his feet touched the bitter ice like floor.

In his worry he started to pace slowly back and fourth. The red head gently started to chew his thumb nail.

'What are they doing to you?' he thought still biting his nail.

"Tala" came a murmured voice from Ians bed.

"Ian" Talas hand dropped to his side as he whirled round to see Ian watching him. "What are you doing up"

The red haired boy continued to watch his youngest team member. Ian smiled sadly at him before glancing at Spencer who was still asleep. Ians eyes fell to Bryans empty bed and his captains eyes followed.

"What do you think they're doing to him"

Tala didn't reply just continued to stare at the empty bed.

"They're hurting him, just like they hurt me, you and Spencer."

Blue eyes met his own and he cast his eyes down sadly. He knew that Tala would not sleep until the lavender haired boy returned and so he sat up and decided to try and start a decent conversation between them.

(8)

Nearly two hours had passed and neither had said a word. Inside their worries were brewing.

"He has never been this long Tala. You don't think"

"Don't think like that." Tala quickly interupted his young friend. "You should go back to sleep."

Ian paused for a moment, he knew he shouldn't have tried to bring that subject up and think the worst but he couldn't help it. He was worried for his friend. Not just Bryan.

Ian layed down on the thin lumpy matress and closed his eyes clutching the thin sheet trembling from the cold. He felt as another sheet was gently placed over his shivering frame and he smiled sadly. Closing his eyes the youngest Russian fell sound asleep.

Tala sat down on the bed shaking his head slightly, he kept glancing at the door to see whether or not Bryan was back. Soon he too had fallen sound asleep onto his bed.

DREAM

"Kari what are you doing" the read head asked looking over when he heard a small tingle of breaking glass.

Kari turned to stare at her captain. Her long mauve hair tied into a plait that fell down too her waist. She wore baggy black octopuss pants with a light blue sleeveless shirt, a white long scarf that was identical to the one her brother wore draped down her front. Crimson orbs continued to stare at him through the long dark bangs.

"Trying out some cool new technique I just found out." She told him hurrying over to the two boys. "Although I didn't plan on breaking that bottle."

"Why don't you try it out against me" Tala asked her.

"Yeah sure" Kari exclaimed excitedly whilst pulling out her standard launcher and ripcord.

The launcher Tala grasped in his hand was a lot more powerful along with his superior beyblade; Wolborg.

"Ready" Tala asked as he got into his battle stance.

"Um yeah." She replied with little confidence.

"Three, two, one LET IT RIP"

Both beyblades shot away from their owners into the makeshift battle dish. Wolborg seemed to be winning right from the off but already Tala knew he would win and so went easy on his opponent.

Karis beyblade went from defense to attack but Wolborg easily evaded the onslaught. Wolborg span round the side of the dish before swirving back to smash into the enemy.

"Sorry Kari I win again."

"Oh.."

The beyblade hit against the ground and as she bent down to pick up her beloved beyblade she suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm sure you'll win next time, honest."

"W-why...dddid you - smash - my...(sob) BEYBLADE"

"Tala why did you do that to her beyblade"

Tala span round to meet an angry looking Kai.

"Bu- but... But I..."

"It wasn't his fault Kai... It was mine for thinking I could beat him" She burst once again into tears clutching the broken beyblade.

"Kai it can be fixed"

"I challenge you Tala" Kai demanded angrily.

"But" his protest ended quickly when he realized how angry Kai was. "...okay..."

END DREAM

The door clicked open and when it did so Talas blue orbs shot open.

"Bryan" he gasped sitting up suddenly.

Bryan looked like he had been put in a blender at high speed. His baggy trousers had been ripped apart by something and he had no top. Dark bruising covered his pale body and bare chest was covered in deep whip marks. Tala watched horrified as Bryan weakly limped over to his bed and literally collapsed onto it. Tala hurried over to him and turned him gently onto his back, a quiet moan came from the pale lips as he opened one eye slightly.

"Bryan what did they do to you" Tala asked him quietly and gently held him close.

Bryan whimpered and weakly pushed Tala away with his battered arms. He lay there trembling weakly staring blankly around him. Tala moved closer but Bryan pulled away more. It was as if they had wanted every single millimeter of skin to be beaten for his defiance towards their masters.

"Tala. Leave him, there's nothing we can do." Came a quiet voice from the other side of the small room.

Spencer had awoken and was watching the two with saddend eyes.

"But Spence, he needs our help. Look at him, he needs our help." Tala told him in an all most desperate way.

"Bryan shouldn't have said that to him. Especially to his face." Spencer said.

"I hate him, that bastard, I hate him." Tala turned back to Bryan who had now curled up into a little defensive ball.

For someone who had once been so strong and daring, one who hadn't been afraid of anything they had flung at him, was now so weak and pathetic looking. Tala felt anger burning inside of him, hatred that he had felt for so long so desperate to be set free.

It was then that the two stared at eachother when the familiar loud bell rang through the still dark room. Ians eyes snapped open from fright and he sat up.

"There's no way Bryans strong enough to go on today." Spencer whispered quietly.

"They don't allow slackers Spencer. They won't let Bryan off for anything. It'll just give them another excuse to beat him." Tala whispered as he held Bryans struggling form close.

"We could hide him." Ian said. "Then they wouldn't be able to find and hurt him."

"That won't work, remember they count you as you go through them doors, they know how many they've got of us Ian." Spencer told him quietly.

Just then a thumping noise hit their ears as there was a loud knock on the door. Bryan moved closer to Tala trembling from fright. Talas grip around him tightened as Ian said,

"Yes"

"Mr. Balcov wants the four of you in his office now." A growled voice came through the door.

Talas eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Bryan to see the males eyes expanded with fear. His body started to shake and his breathing became quick. Tala held Bryan close and Ian hurried over for a cuddle too.

"We're coming." Tala said quietly as he held the two protectively.

(8)

The four got dressed quickly although it took sometime to get Bryan into some different clothes. He kept trying to get away from them. Tala was wearing his firey orange and white suit and Ian and Spencer there usual atire too.

As the four boys walked slowly down the candle-lit corridor their feet echoed against the narrow walls. Tala and his two companions unconciously stared at their staggering friend. Bryan was not appreciative of the attention that he was recieving from the three concerned teens.

Talas hand rose out and gently gave the door a slight tap.

"What do you want" came the voice of the person they feared most.

Talas arm shot back to his side from shock. He felt Bryan slightly give way beside him but the lavender haired teen managed to stay upright.

The door opened fully and Tala braced himself for what was to come. He knew it was going to be about the championships and Voltaires plot to take over the world but what he saw made his jaw drop slightly. Standing beside their trainer was someone the four boys hadn't seen in years. The blue haired teens eyes shone with recognition at Tala before flicking to Bryan in concern. Before Tala could make anything of the glance it was gone.

"Kai" Ian whispered slightly to himself as though confused.

"As you three can see you have a new teammate joining you. Tala, you Ian and Spencer shall go to the training hall with Kai immediately. Bryan you shall go down to the lab." Boris told them his blood red orbs falling onto Bryans shivering form.

The five boys continued to stare at eachother as if in amazement at seeing the one who had desserted them a long time ago. Bryan felt a rush of bitter hatred towards one of the few he had ever trusted. Red crimson met hating lavender as the two clashed.

"That was not a suggestion" Boris snapped suddenly slamming his hands onto the chestnut desktop.

Kai seemed to come over to them Tala felt as if Kai were coming back to them. But much to his disapointment Kai brushed passed the four of them. He started off down the left side of the hallway, Bryan solemly watched as the three boys walked off, abandoning him. It was obvious to him that Kai was now replacing him, taking his only friends away from him.

(8)

-End Chapter-

I hope you readers like this better than before, I think it's got more of a story to it... Oh well, if you liked this story a lot review. If you liked this story a little tell me ways to improve. If you didn't like the story WHY?

Review me and tell me what you think...

BY!


	2. A strange turn of events!

**(Golden Moonlight: Hey! I want to say thank-you to all of my reviewers' you guys are the best, YEAH. Now you can read my next chapter!)**

**Warnings: Erm, not sure really. A little strange at the end...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own my little o.c!**

Chapter 1:

In one of the large training halls four figures stood around one of the beystadium's, launchers' out stretched infront of themselves. The eldest of them paused for a moment his pale orbs on the two fourteen-year-olds. The bluenette eyes' flashed quickly over his launcher and beyblade before preparing to launch it.

Red orbs shone back at him filled with one desire, too win.

"Ready.." Talas' icy eyes narrowed slightly as he gripped the launcher. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Four beyblades blasted from their launchers as they shot into the large practice dish. Three of the blades started circling round the dish waiting to attack the black beyblade. There was a quick flash of grey as Talas' beyblade Wolborg shot across the dish to smash head first into the black beyblade.

"Attack Wolborg!"

As fast as lightning the black blade shot out of the way leaving the grey blade to smash into the side of the dish. Together both the blue and purple beyblades shot at the black beyblade slamming it into one of the dish's sides, forcing it up it was nearly blasted from the stadium.

"Go, Black Dranzer!"

"Go, Seaborg!"

"Go, Wyborg!"

There was a sound like an explosion as the black beyblade erupted and used all of it's power to blast the three beyblades out of the dish.

"Well that was interesting." A voice from beside Tala made the red head turn around.

What he found surprised him. A small lavender-haired girl looked up at him, a large smile on her pale face. In her hand she held her own beyblade. Icy blue orbs rolled slightly as he turned away from the annoyance.

"Hey, don't ignore me! Tala." She whined tugging on his sleeve.

"Would you just go away and annoy someone else?" The red-haired blader turned slightly and looked down at the ten-year-old.

"There's no one to annoy, except you. Oooh can I play?" She asked excitedly her large crimson orbs watching the only spinning beyblade left. "It's sooo shiny."

"Someone should have been born a magpie." Ian muttered under his breath.

"How can anyone in this place be happy all the time?" Spencer asked shrugging his shoulders slightly at the smaller boy.

"Okay, now off you go happy-girl." Tala said whilst giving her a gentle shove towards the doors.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wanna play too."

Large watery red eyes looked up at the stone cold icy blue ones. The young female's eyes lowered slightly and she turned away wiping her eyes softly with one the ends of her long white scarf that was usually trailing down her front nearly tangling itself around her feat.

"Okay. You can watch, but you have to keep quiet. Very quiet. Like a mouse." Tala raised an eyebrow slightly but sighed when she replied in her usual cheery little voice.

"Like a mouse." She replied and sat down on the cold concrete floor.

"I'm bored with this." Turning back to Kai Tala narrowed his eye's anger returning.

"We were told to practice Kai." Icy blue orbs narrowed slightly.

"Exactly, you were." With that Mr. High and mighty turned and left not even saying hello to his little sister.

"Ignore him, he's just Mr. Grumpy." The young female gave Tala a smile.

Pausing for a moment the red head returned the smile before the red orbed girl watched her brother go with some interest.

"Should I follow him, Tala?" She asked sitting on her little legs still on the floor. "I can be a good stalker when I want to."

"No. Let him just go off, we don't need him. Come on guys, let's get in some practice." The wolf barer picked up his beyblade before walking over to another dish.

"Why is he such a big headed jerk?" Ian muttered following.

"We all know where he gets it from." Spencer grumbled more to himself then the others.

"When do you reckon Bryan will show up?" Ian asked his captain as the red head slumped down on the ground sighing.

Fiddling around with his custom launcher, the blue-orbed teen glanced up at the small boy. He had always wondered what really Bryan did all day, well he knew slightly what them bastards did to his teammate. Pulling one of his slim legs up to his chest Tala sighed and closed his tired eyes.

"I don't know any more." He opened his orbs to find a pair of red gems right in his face. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Kari pulled back slightly and was now taking her own beyblade apart. Pulling a box filled with beyblade parts out of the draw string bag she normally carried around with her, she started to mess around with some new parts for her beyblade.

"Where did you get them from?" Ian asked.

The lavender haired girl shrugged.

"Well nearly everywhere. If there's a spare part lying around, I just pick it up. You know it's not like they're gonna run out or anything."

"Hey that's a part from my beyblade." Spencer said picking up a blue clip. "I was wondering where that went."

"Don't worry Spence you can have it back. What do you think?" Kari held up the mismatched beyblade.

There was only one thing that was really good about the kid's beyblade and that was what was contained in the bit-chip. A symbol of a yellow colored electrical fox was printed on the bit-chip. Although Kari didn't know how to really use the bitbeats powers. When she had been younger, she had just thought it was a cute little picture. But now thanks to her big brother she knew what it really was.

"It's certainly interesting." Ian said with a face that said 'you gotta be kidding me'.

"They say you can tell a lot about the blader by the beyblade." Tala told them looking at the girls mis-matched beyblade.

"That means Kari's made of loads of different parts." Spencer said with a small smile.

"You think so?" Kari asked glancing down slightly at her beyblade.

"Yeah, there's Drake's arm." Ian said gently prodding her right arm with his small finger.

"I wonder how he lost his arm." Talas' eyes shot up to Spencer when the eldest male spoke.

"It was probably chopped off." Karis' face went even paler than it already was.

"Really?" Her red orbs were wide and her hands were now shaking slightly.

"There was lots of blood too." Ian told her grinning.

That was too much for the ten-year-old to handle. She fainted falling backwards moaning when she clumped her head on the hard floor.

"Ian, Spence. What are you like?" Tala shook his head slightly.

"Hey we were only kidding around with you Kari. He didn't lose his arm. We were just messing with you, kid." Spencer told her when she sat up still looking like a little ghost.

"It's not very funny. You know I really do faint at the sight of blood. It's horrible. I just can't stand it." The young girl shivered closing her eyes tightly.

"I thought we were training?" Ian asked them changing the subject.

Launching Wyborg into the dish he watched it shoot round getting faster and faster and then slower and then faster again.

"Yeah, what great lives we all lead." Tala mumbled standing up.

"At least we have a roof over our heads Tala." Spencer muttered launching Seaborg and watched as it smacked against Wyborg.

The ice wolf paused for a moment and couldn't help but think about what Spencer was saying. The blonde was right, at least they had a roof over their heads. He hadn't enjoyed living on the streets, especially when-

"Tala, anyone in there?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at Kari she too had launched her beyblade into the dish. Wyborg and Seaborg circled the dish before circling back to smash against her beyblade slamming it up against the side of the dish.

"Hey two on one, that's not very fair!" Kari gave the two boys a look of annoyance.

"Let it rip!" Tala launched Wolborg with as much strength as possible. The teen smirked when his blade slammed against the purple and blue beyblades sending them backwards leaving the creamy whitish colored beyblade to spin strongly again siding with Wolborg.

"Go, Sparkborg!"

"Get 'em Wolborg!"

"Twin attack!" Both beyblades started to spin around together causing an enormous grey dust cloud to form just around the two blades. "Lightning ice attack!"

The Wolborg beyblade was suddenly blasted from the small tornado and blasted against the blue blade sending it flying out of the dish whilst Sparkborg went flying into the purple beyblade sending it backwards making it smash into the edge of the dish and get blasted away again.

"Wow. . ." Spencer whispered gob smacked.

"Hey I'm not out yet. Go, Wyborg attack!" Ian yelled.

His beyblade began to blast towards Wolborg but Sparkborg suddenly came shooting out infront of Wolborg and was ready to smash into Wyborg. Karis' attack sent Ian's blade whizzing out of the dish.

What none of the four bladers had realized was that Spencer's beyblade had been turned into a lump of ice whilst Ian's beyblade looked as if it had been left out in a thunder storm.

"Yes, we beat you, we beat you!" Kari seemed over joyed by hers' and Talas' win.

Recalling her beyblade she turned and grinned at her captain. But her smile faded when she saw the annoyed glint in his eyes.

"You guys lost way too easy. Why did you make such amateur mistakes? Well guys?" Tala asked them his eyes narrowing slightly.

"We can't concentrate, and you know it." Ian mumbled picking up his hammered beyblade.

"Well then ignore what's going on in your head and concentrate, guys don't you understand what will happen if we lose? Can you even imagine what they'd do to us?" Tala looked as if he were about to pop.

"Tala, we're not going to lose." Kari told him, her left-hand clasping hold of her mismatch beyblade. "No way will those dorks beat us! We're the best team in the world! Our beyblades are super advanced in nearly every way possible. There's no way we can lose."

"'Power isn't everything.'" Tala muttered quietly sitting down at one of the large tables. "That's what Kai told us, remember?"

"Kai's changed. All he wants is power, I should know, I'm his little sister." Kari told him. She had lost her cheery voice.

"If Boris hadn't-"

"Zip it." Kari suddenly gasped shoving her hand over Talas' mouth.

"Hey-!"

The others were looking over at the door, it had just swung shut. Someone had been watching them. But who?

"Who do reckon that was?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Probably Kai." Ian grumbled as he slumped down beside Tala.

Curious blue eyes narrowed slightly as they focused on the two doors as if the person who had been there would re-appear. They didn't.

The pale faced shivering figure stood their blood still running down his right arm. _'How can they just let him back into our lives! After what that **traitor** did to us! I can't believe that they are doing this, it's like they've forgotten me, as if the return of precious Kai has thrown me out of the window. No way! No way!' _ Anger soared through his body and he felt all pain leave him as his fist slammed against the wall. It shocked him when he saw the small crack in the wall.

_'If Kai thinks he can just come back after all of these years and pretend to be one of us! **He can forget it!**'_

He kicked the wall in his anger but didn't realize how much damage he was doing to himself. All the energy he had slipped away and he fell backwards smacking his head on the cold concrete floor. He moaned in pain but just before his mind started to empty he remembered seeing a tall blue-haired teen above him.

"Bryan..."

"I was wondering when you'd wake up Bry." A quiet voice entered into the exhausted teen's subconscious.

Opening his aching eyes, the lavender-haired boy stared up into the deep crimson that was just beside him.

"Kai!" He snapped hatefully sitting bolt upright but then moaned from absolute agony and clutched his stomach.

"Hey take it easy. Your in no fit state to sit up let alone try and stand. Lay down and relax." Turning slightly Bryans tearful eyes landed on Kais' hand that had gently placed itself on his shoulder.

_'Why is he being so nice? I saw him earlier with the other acting like a right jerk, a smug jerk. A really super smug- okay enough with the jerk stuff.'_

"Right," he whispered lying down. "What's your problem anyway, what gives you the right to come back and act as if you didn't do anything? I still have the scars from what you did!"

Lavender eyes were ablaze with anger. Kai paused for a moment before sighing deeply.

"I know what happened was my fault Bryan, I'm not denying it. But you have-"

"Kai! You have no idea what I go through! Ever since what happened I've just been his little toy, anything and everything! You name it he's done it to me! Because of you!" Bryan shoved Kai back panting deeply for breath as he fell out of the bed Kai grabbed him and pulled him gently back onto the bed. Making sure not to hurt the exhausted teen more.

"I know what you've been through, I went through years' of-." Kai seemed to think it was important to tell Bryan this but the hurting boy just wouldn't listen to him.

"No, you didn't, you have no idea, no idea what so ever. Because precious Kai wouldn't do anything bad, oh no, but Bryan would. Wouldn't he Kai?" Bryan seemed on the point of hysteria.

"I told them, Bryan, would you just listen to me. I told my grandfather that it wasn't you! He wouldn't listen!" Kai didn't let go of the teen as Bryan tried to pull away, however tears were welling up in his eyes.

"You let them blame me, all this time. You let them blame me! It wasn't my **fault**!" Bryan literally screamed at Kai but the flood gates burst open and the tears of hate towards Kai started to run down his cheeks.

Finding enough strength Kai pulled the sobbing lavender teenager into a gently secure embrace. Gently running his hand through the light locks of hair Kai could feel his top starting to get wet he sighed and gently whispered into a pale ear, comforting things.

"Kai, please don't leave us again, please, we need you so much. All of us, although Tala and the others don't say we're falling apart. Not physically, but we are. We can't cope with this any more."

"I won't, Bryan. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you guys."

Red orbs closed slightly and a warm smile looked up at him, a stunned expression appeared on Kais face when he realized how Bryan was looking at him.

"What?" His voice came out quiet, near a whisper.

"Kai, I, erm, I'm sorry."

Wide lavender orbs stared up at him for a moment before a strange sensation washed over both teens. Pulling away slightly, both teens stared at each other. A small ghost of a smile appeared on Bryans pale face.

"You kissed me." The words were gentle whispers.

"You kissed me too." With one of his finger's Kai gently stroked Bryans pale cheek wiping away the tears.

"Kai, Promise you'll never leave me." Kai could feel Bryans shivering fingers against his face and he smiled inwardly. He had finally found what he had been looking for. Someone who really did love him.

END CHAPTER-

I really hope that was better than my previous one. So I know I'm improving in my technique of writing. I'm up for criticism and well anything else! R.R?

**Preview next chapter:** Chapter two: The cyborg experimentation..

The cold metal was pressed against his back making the tears in his skin badly sting. His wide fearful eyes fell to the other wires that were embedded in his arms and the ones that were inserted all over his aching body. He struggled against the tight bonds that were around him and felt his heart grip when a burning pain blasted through his body.

Should be up soon, I hope you liked my preview?

Bye! Bye!


End file.
